Consumed
by Sora-Hyouryuu
Summary: The things he felt at the moment suddenly consumed him. Inspired by chapter 324.


**(A/N)**

**I'm BAAAAAACK~!**

**OMG DID ANYONE READ THE NEW CHAPTER!**

**THE FEELLLLLLLZZZZZZZ!**

**OMG NATSU!**

**ASDFGHJKLSHGMVHVHKJBGUIHIHCY JFKG!**

***ahem* AAAAAAnywho, this came about as I read the new Fairy Tail chapter. Just straight off my mind.**

**If you haven't read the chapter, READ IT NOW!**

* * *

_No._

He watches her fall, not a word able to escape his lips. The blood splatters from her lips, and he watches Lucy kneel and pick up Future Lucy's head, tears gathering in her eyes.

Nothing registers in his mind.

He can't even hear over the sound of blood roaring in his ears. Future Lucy says something, but he can't hear. Everyone is in shock, grieving, but even through the sadness, something else boils within him.

_Thump._

_Thump._

Something in the back of his mind screams,'_WENDY, HELP!' _But he only stands there. Wendy makes no move. A bittersweet smile adorns her features, and he forces himself to swallow past the lump forming in his throat, his heart crumbling ever so slowly.

And for the first time, he experiences Lucy's death without her real self, the one that will stay with him now.

She _is _the same Lucy. He can't deny that. She's just Lucy from a different _time_. She's still the same Lucy who would sacrifice herself for someone she cares about. The same Lucy who treasures the mark she bears on her right hand.

The dieing Lucy asks to see Lucy's right hand, and when she concedes, her _left_ hand comes up to brush it, as the tears that gathered begin to fall. He barely even realizes Happy sobbing wildly into her chest, as her life fades away from existence. He barely realizes Loke's shock, or Wendy's.

Because he realizes only one thing.

_She has no right hand._

Lucy seems to notice, and her face morphs into one of absolute shock, sadness, and _pain._

_He hates her pain._

He bites his lip to keep it from trembling at the face she makes.

_Don't cry._

_Please, don't cry!_

He can't tell whether he's pleading to Lucy, or_ himself._

He remembers the absolute joy on her face when she exclaimed brightly,_'Natsu! Look! I got the Fairy Tail mark tattooed!'_

He clenches his teeth, shaking in an effort to stay calm.

Over the blood pounding in his ears, he makes out her final words.

_" Protect... the future." _

_And just like that, she's_ gone.

The thought echoes through his mind, shutting out every other sound or thought. He figures out the feeling from earlier, the one that was different from everyone else, the one that hit him 1,000 times stronger now.

_Hatred.  
_

Lucy's tears now fell over, spilling down onto the lifeless body of the future that will never return. She looks worse than before, and he hates it even _more. _Rouge starts to yell, everyone else is too shocked to speak. Only Lucy answers.

_Stop. _

Their words land upon deaf ears, and yet he feels as though he still needs to stop the words from clashing.

_Stop!_

Something red-hot eats at him, his body temperature rising without his knowledge. His hands, hands that would never kill another man, itch to rip the man limb from limb, to burn the man until he is no longer recognizable.

Suddenly, Rogue summons his shadows into his palm, preparing to strike.

_STOP!_

Time slows for him, and during that, the pure hatred becomes _too much._ It burns within him, consuming him like flames would consume a forest.

He charges forward, his arm clad in both fire _and _lightening. He doesn't remember activating it. His fist rams into Rogue, who manages to block, but is pushed away in the process.

Natsu is yelling something, but he can't even hear it _himself._

Lucy's last words come back to his frayed mind, and the tears, the ones he hasn't shed in over 7 years, flow freely down his face.

"I promise..." He growls through clenched teeth.

* * *

He doesn't notice how a frightening glare has made it's way onto his face, showing as freely as his tears. He fails to realize the snarl pulling his lips. He unaware of his terrifying visage, eyes glowing with what has consumed him.

_But he doesn't care enough._

_He just doesn't want to lose Lucy._

* * *

_"Your misery and hate will kill us all"_ - My Chemical Romance: _Welcome to the Black Parade._

* * *

**Okay, I know this is horrible, and late...**

**But it came off the top of my head. And I couldn't pass up the chance.**

**Rate and Review PLEASE!**


End file.
